


ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ

by DaddyStark



Series: Tony and Nat [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ...Yeah About That..., BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: Fluff





	ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ

__

**ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ's ᴘᴏᴠ**

__

__  


__

ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅʀᴏɪᴅ. ᴏʀ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀ ᴄʏʙᴏʀɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴ ᴀɪ. sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ɪᴛ. ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴄᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴜɴɪǫᴜᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀʏ. ᴀʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ. ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴀʟʟ ᴇxᴄᴇᴘᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴍᴀɴ. ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴛᴀʀᴋ. ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ, ʜᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪᴛ ɪɴᴄʀᴇᴅɪʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ. ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ғɪɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴄʏʙᴏʀɢ, ʜᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ғᴜɴɴʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ. sʜᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴇᴀsʏ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. sʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ ғᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ. 

__

__  


__

ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴘᴛsᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴀ sᴜᴘᴇʀʜᴇʀᴏ, ɪʀᴏɴ ᴍᴀɴ. sʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ɢɪᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴡᴇᴇᴋʟʏ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋᴜᴘs ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ. ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ sʜᴇ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ sʜᴇ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ʀᴇɢᴀʀᴅʟᴇss ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴛʀᴜsᴛᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ sᴏ. ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ғᴜɴɴʏ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴍᴀɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ ᴀssʜᴏʟᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛs. ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀ sᴛᴜʙʙᴏʀɴ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ʜᴇʀ sᴛᴜʙʙᴏʀɴ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋᴜᴘs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏssɪᴘ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴇʀᴏᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟɪᴠᴇs. 'sᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴛᴇᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴇɢɢʏ's ɴɪᴇᴄᴇ ᴏʀ ᴀʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇ ɪᴛ?' ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴏɴᴅ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ. 

__

__  


__

ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs ʟᴀʙ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs sᴜɪᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʟɪᴍʙᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ɪᴛ ɪɢɴᴏʀɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʙʀᴜɪsᴇᴅ ʙᴏᴅʏ. ᴛᴏɴʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴜɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴄʀᴏssɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʀᴀɪsᴇᴅ ᴇʏᴇʙʀᴏᴡ. "sᴏ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴏғ sᴛᴀʏɪɴɢ ʜᴜʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄɪɴɢ?" ᴛᴏɴʏ sɪɢʜᴇᴅ ᴡɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ sᴍɪʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ. "ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɢᴇᴛs ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴜʜ ɴᴀᴛ?" "ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ. ᴍʏ ɴᴏ ʙᴜʟʟsʜɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴛᴇʀ ɪs ᴛᴏᴏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ." ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sᴀɪᴅ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜʀᴇᴡ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʜɪs ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀs sʜᴇ sᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴛᴀʙʟᴇ. sʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴅᴀʙʙɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʙʀᴜɪsᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴜᴛs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀʟᴄᴏʜᴏʟ ᴡɪᴘᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴜʀᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀsᴇʟғ ᴡʜᴇɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴇ ᴡɪɴᴄᴇᴅ. "ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ." ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴡᴏʀʀʏɪɴɢʟʏ. "...ᴛᴏɴʏ..." "ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇғᴜʟ." ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ɴᴏᴅᴅᴇᴅ. "ɢᴏᴏᴅ...ɴᴏᴡ ɪ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀʀɪᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ sʜɪᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ..." ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴛᴇᴀsᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴛᴏɴʏ ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴇᴅ. ʏᴇᴀʜ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ. 

__

__  


__

ᴀʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʀᴜɪɴɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏɴʏ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇ sᴘɪᴇs ɪɴ ᴀ ʜᴇᴀᴠɪʟʏ ᴘᴏᴘᴜʟᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴇᴀ. ɪᴛ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴀ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴊᴏʙ, sʜᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ғᴏʀ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴋɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴜɴᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ғʟɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟs ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴅɢᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋs. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴀᴠᴏɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴀ ᴘᴜɴᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴀʙʙᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ's ᴀʀᴍ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛᴡɪsᴛɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇʟʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴜɴɢᴏᴅʟʏ ᴀɴɢʟᴇs. ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ sᴄʀᴇᴇᴄʜᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀɢᴏɴʏ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sᴛᴀʀᴛs ғʟɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏᴅʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ sᴀᴡ ᴀ ᴍɪssʟᴇ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ʜᴇʀ. sʜᴇ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴜᴍᴘ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴏᴄᴋᴡᴀᴠᴇ sᴇɴᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴄʀᴀsʜ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴡᴀʟʟ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ sʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴡɪᴅᴏᴡ ʙɪᴛᴇ. ᴀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ʀᴀɴ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴜᴘ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜɪʟᴅɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғᴀʟʟ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ɴᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ. 

__

__  


__

ɴᴀᴛ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs ɢʀᴏᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪᴅᴇ ᴇʏᴇᴅ ɢɪʀʟ sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇʙʀɪs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴜᴘ ɪᴛ ʟᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ɪᴛ. sᴛɪʟʟ ᴠᴇʀʏ ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ɢʀᴜɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴀs sʜᴇ sᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀʀɢᴇ ᴅᴇʙʀɪs ᴜᴘ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sᴇɴᴛ ᴀ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏɴʏ's sᴜɪᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʟᴀʀɢᴇ ᴛʜᴜᴅ. ᴛʜᴜᴅ! 

__

__  


__

_**ᴛᴏɴʏ's ᴘᴏᴠ** _

 

__

ᴛᴏɴʏ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪsᴛʀᴇss sɪɢɴᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴍᴇ sᴇʀɪᴏᴜs. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ɪɴ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘᴇᴅ. ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴊᴜᴍᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs sᴜɪᴛ ᴀs ʜᴇ ғʟᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sɪɢɴᴀʟ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ. ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴀᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇʙʀɪs ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ. ʜᴇ sᴄᴀɴɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇʙʀɪs ғᴏʀ ᴀɴʏ ʟɪғᴇ ғᴏʀᴄᴇ ᴀs ʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴘɪɴɴᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇʙʀɪs. ʜᴇ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ʟɪғᴛᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ᴏғғ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇᴅ...ʙᴀᴅʟʏ. ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟʟ ᴡɪʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴘᴀɪɴᴛ ᴊᴏʙ ᴡᴀs ʀᴜʙʙɪɴɢ ᴏғғ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴇʟᴇᴄᴛʀɪғʏɪɴɢ sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ. ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ғʟʏɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀʙ. ʜᴇ sᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ᴀs ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇᴅ ᴘᴀʀᴛs. "ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ..." sʜᴇ ᴍᴜᴛᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʜɪs ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ. "ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ? ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs." ʜᴇ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴀs ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sʜᴜᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇᴅᴜʀᴇ. ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴀs ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴡᴀʏ. 

__

__  


__

_**ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ's ᴘᴏᴠ** _

 

__

_ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ's ᴇʏᴇs sʟᴏᴡʟʏ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ғᴜʟʟʏ ᴀᴛ ᴛᴏɴʏ's ʟᴀʙ. sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀᴡ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʙʟᴇ. ᴀ ʜᴏʀʀɪғʏɪɴɢ sɪɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍᴏsᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴇʀ. sʜᴇ ᴛʜᴇɴ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴɴᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢs ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ. "ʜᴇʏ ʙᴏss." ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟʏɪɴɢ. "ʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴅ. ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴀʀʟʏ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ." ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴀɪᴅ sᴏᴜɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴘᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏғ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴅʏɪɴɢ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡɪɴᴄᴇᴅ sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴀs sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ._

__

"ᴍʏ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴇs ᴛᴏɴʏ...ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ..." sʜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ sᴇʀɪᴏᴜsʟʏ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴛᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʀɪʟʏ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ sᴘᴇᴀᴋ ᴀs ᴛʜɪs sᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ sᴇʀɪᴏᴜs. "ᴛᴏɴʏ...ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴍʏ ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ...ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʀᴇsᴘᴇᴄᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ. ɪɴ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴜʟᴛs ʏᴏᴜ ғɪɴᴅ ᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴠᴇs, ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ғᴇᴇʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀs ᴍʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ. ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ ɪs...ɪ'ᴍ sᴍɪᴛᴛᴇɴ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ." ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ғᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀs sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏɴʏ's ғᴀᴄᴇ. 

__

__  


__

ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴡᴀs sʜᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴠᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴅᴇғɪᴀɴᴛʟʏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅɪsᴀᴘᴘᴏɪɴᴛᴇᴅ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴘᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sᴇɴsᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅ. sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ғᴜɴ, ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟʏ, ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ, ᴀɴᴅ sᴜᴄᴄᴇssғᴜʟ. sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ʜɪᴍ ᴀs ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜsᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs. sʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴅɪᴅ. sʜᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ʙᴜʟʟsʜɪᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴀs ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ғᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ. ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ. 

__

__  


__

ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴄʜᴜᴄᴋʟᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ sᴘᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ. "ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ." ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ's ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ sᴇʀɪᴏᴜsʟʏ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ʟᴏᴘsɪᴅᴇᴅ sᴍɪʟᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴏᴘᴇ. "ʜᴇʏ? ʜᴏᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴡᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋᴜᴘs? ᴡᴇ ᴏʙᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴄᴀʀᴇ." ᴛᴏɴʏ sᴜɢɢᴇsᴛᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏᴅʏ. ɴᴀᴛᴀsʜᴀ's ᴋᴇᴘᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴏᴘsɪᴅᴇᴅ sᴍɪʟᴇ ᴀᴛ ʜɪᴍ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟʏɪɴɢ. 

__

__  


__

**"ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ."**

__

__  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m back I guess. Lots of free time. Gonna finish my paintball story and gonna introduce Bob and Helen Parr. I stan this couple so goddamn much. Just like Natony it is criminally underrated. Anyway Bai!


End file.
